<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Investigation. by Elit3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913901">Investigation.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3'>Elit3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Little Shit, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Card Games, Cute, Fluff, Nudity, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Sleepy Cuddles, because we all know that he is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano lead the investigation! Supported by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon, they will have to find out what happened to Commanders Cody and Wolffe, and Captain Rex. Will they succeed? And how important are Admiral Yularen and ARC trooper Fives in this mission?<br/>(Attention: 100% fluff and 0 danger)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Investigation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why but I needed a fic of clones sleeping together but nothing sexual or weird. Also, I didn't want to integrate the Wolfpack at first but not long ago I watched an episode with Wolffe and had to add him to the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War was still raging in every corner of the galaxy and one of the common things that happened during the war was, of course, the dead, but also seeing clones sleeping together. Nothing sexual or romantic, just siestas between brothers in arms. The fact that the clones slept huddled on top of each other most often happened on the battlefield when they had no other choice but to sleep like this. Otherwise, when the clones were at rest or in the spaceships, they slept in their bunk.</p><p>Some Jedi didn't care how they slept as long as they were operational in the field. But for Jedi like Yoda, Aalaya Secura, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Anakin Skywalker, seeing their men asleep together was a most natural sight, and they even encouraged them. So seeing soldiers of the 212th sleeping on an AT-TE like they were on a vacation tripe was quite normal. Or the General of the 501st had already watched over his clones that had piled up on or against their captain, like this time were Echo, Fives, Jesse, Kix, and Rex all fell asleep in a sitting position and all had their heads on the other's shoulder. In fact, Anakin Skywalker even had participated in one of those sleeping group because, yes, it is a common thing for the 501st. </p><p>It was even more normal for the clones to rest after spending almost 48 hours sleepless and going through two big missions. This was the case for the 501st. With their General, Anakin Skywalker, the clones had participated in a first battle and then had to go help the 212th and the 104th because the two battalions were being cornered by the separatist troops. Not sleeping was worth it since the three battalions had taken control of the capital.</p><p>Unfortunately, for the most ranked officers, it was not yet time to sleep. Indeed, the four Jedi had to report their new success to the Jedi Council.</p><p>It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Masters Plo koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano were finally able to relax. The four left the small room to find themselves on the bridge, which was unusually empty. Of course, the clones and Admiral Yularen were still there, but the two Commanders Cody and Wolffe, and Captain Rex were no longer there.</p><p>"Well, Anakin, you should probably take your captain's example and take some rest too." His former master teased, who clearly suggested he wanted Anakin to go to bed.</p><p>“Actually, General." Admiral Yularen came to meet them. “Captain Rex was reluctant to rest, it was the commanders that physically forced him to go in his quarter. "</p><p>"I wish I had seen that," Ahsoka whispered.</p><p>“Physically? Asked Master Plo Koon.</p><p>The admiral nodded and smiled as if the memory of what had happened made him laugh inwardly. "After the Captain nearly collapsed from lack of sleep, Commanders Cody and Wolffe each grabbed him by an arm, without consulting each other first, and they pulled him off the bridge towards his quarters, I presume. The captain tried to struggle, but Commander Wolffe threatened to knock him out and Cody added that they would tie him to his bed if they have to. "</p><p>"It looks like the two commanders have ended their competition for the sake of the Captain," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>In the GAR troops, a rumor circulated that mainly Cody and a little Rex had a kind of competition with Wolffe. The competition never went beyond the number of droids killed or sarcastic remarks, it didn't stop the three clones from remaining professional. Like the competition between the 212th and the 501st, although this competition is mainly the result of the behavior of Obi-Wan and Anakin.</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken, it's Commander Cody who seems to be competing with Commander Wolffe who doesn't respond to the tease," Plo Koon replied.</p><p>"Are they still there?" Anakin asked the admiral, cutting off the other two Jedi.</p><p>“It's most likely. "</p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and they smiled having the same idea. In unison, the master and the padawan made their way to the rest areas.</p><p>" Where are you going? "</p><p>"Just taking a walk," Anakin answered innocently, trying to lie.</p><p>Ahsoka and him kept on walking. Behind him, he felt Obi-Wan and Plo Koon follow him. They too were curious to see what had happened to the poor Captain.</p><p>The four Jedi halted as they walked past one of the doors to the Clones dormitory. The hallway had been quiet until then and behind all the doors and in all the bunks bed, all the clones were sleeping. Except in front of this famous door. They heard laughter before a muffled voice ordered them to make less noise so as not to wake the others.</p><p>As a General, Anakin could enter anywhere on the ship, and he decided to see what was going on in there. Especially, that he had recognized the laughs as those of Jesse, Hardcase, and Tup. Technically, all the clones had the same laughter and the same voice, but since the time Anakin knew how to recognize the voice or the laughter of his clones.</p><p>Thinking about it, the intrepid General thought he would have done better not to enter the dormitory or at least tell Ahsoka to wait for him. For, sitting on the floor in the shape of a circle, was in the order: Waxer, Sinker, Jesse, Boil, Comet, and Fives. Tup and Hardacasse were standing looking over Jesse's shoulders, and Kix was pretending to be asleep on his bunk. Anakin could easily recognize the clones thanks to their difference in hair, tattoo, or by the armor of the 212th and 104th clones which rested against the back wall.</p><p>What surprised him and made him blush wasn't the mix of troops, after all, the three Generals were all going to Coruscant and in case of an emergency they could all get on their respective means of transport. No, what made him uncomfortable was that the clones were playing a card game and the losers apparently had to take off a piece of clothing. When they wore their black, the clones didn't have a lot of clothes to take off since it was a jumpsuit, so they played as a team and only one of the team members who had just lost had to remove a piece of clothing. But they could also take off their gloves, socks, and boxers ...</p><p>Hence Anakin's embarrassment to see one of his ARC troopers being completely naked - the other clones still had their jumpsuits on. Fortunately, Fives had the decency to place his hands on his nakedness but his face turned red. </p><p>« Fives, where are your clothes ? » asked the General. </p><p>« I… T-they… uh… disapeared ? » </p><p>The ARC trooper looked at his brothers for help but all the clones let him fend for himself and they tried to hide their laughter.</p><p>« How could you clothes disapeared ? »</p><p>"S-sorry, General… we, um, were playing and, uh…uh… we sort of decide to raise the stakes of the game by putting our clothes on the game."</p><p>“Don't tell me you've lost, Fives!" Ahsoka cried to the ARC trooper.</p><p>That's right, Anakin remembered, she had followed him into the room. </p><p>"It’s not my fault, Commander!" Fives replied.</p><p>"It's you who said that you wouldn't lose and if you did, you're the one who said that you would take off all of your clothes. We just took you to your own word," answered Sinker with a smirk. </p><p>"This wouldn't had happened if you haven't cheated." Fives accused all the other players except Jesse. </p><p>"We are not cheating ! you just don't know how to play." </p><p>Anakin tried not to laugh when he saw the Clones acting like children, especially when they were all arguing as if they were 10 years old and not well-trained troopers.</p><p>"We're going to let you finish your game. And Fives, Jesse, don't you lose. "</p><p>« Sir, yes, sir ! » Fives and Jesse both gave the military salute with their hands.</p><p>« Fives ! » </p><p>He and Ahsoka left the room in a rush. And if Anakin had used the walrus codes to quietly give Waxer’s cards to Jesse, it was up to him and his trooper.</p><p>"What's going on in there?" Obi-Wan asked while a burst of laughter was heard. </p><p>“Nothing you want to see, master. "</p><p>They walked towards to the ranked officers' sleeping area and Ashoka needed several breaths to stop laughing. The officers' quarters had five doors: one for the Admiral, one for Anakin, one for Ahsoka, one for Rex, and one last that would represent the "guest room" and had several beds. General Skywalker motioned to his companions to be quiet as he opened the door. The four Jedi crept silently into the room and gazed at the Captain's bed which was currently used by three men.<br/>The bed that was only made for one clone seemed like a tight fit for three clones but they seemed to have made it work: Rex was mainly resting on Wolffe’s chest who had placed himself against the wall and was half on his back and half on his side, Cody was completely on his side and had pressed himself against Rex's back. The two commanders had made sure that the captain could not escape. The three clones were so intertwined with each other it was hard to tell them apart, the Jedi struggled to know which foot belonged to whom, and only the scar on Wolffe's eye could tell him apart from Cody. Their position would surely end up being uncomfortable. Especially since Wolffe had one arm around Rex and his other arm was used as a pillow by Cody. The second commander had one of his arms stuck between Wolffe and Rex. Finally, the captain was completely sandwiched by his two brothers but seemed to be sleeping soundly.</p><p>Plo Koon fetched a blanket from Rex's closet and covered the three clones with it. The movement seemed to wake Wolffe who opened his good eye and tightened his grip on his two brothers. </p><p>"G-general ...? Do you need us on the bridge? Are we already out off hyperspace jump?" Wolffe tried to get up out of bed but Rex made a distressing noise and tightened his grip on his brother, while Cody whispered under his breath, something about Wolffe who need to shut up. </p><p>"No, Commander. We'll reach Coruscant in six hours. You can go back to sleep."</p><p>"As you wish, Gen ..." Wolffe fell asleep again before finishing his sentence.</p><p>All the Jedi came out of the Captain's room. Anakin and Ahsoka decided to take a cue from the behavior of the three clones and went to their respective rooms to collapse into their beds. No sooner had they laid their heads against their pillows than the Master and his Padawan were asleep. For their part, the two Jedi Masters went to the cantina for a cup of tea while waiting for the end of the hyperspace jump. But before to do that, their curiosity made them enter into the dormitory from before. All the two Jedi could see was that the members of the 501st had made places to the troopers from the 104th and 212th and they were all sleeping in their own bunks and a card game was innocently posed on the floor. </p><p>From now on, peace and quiet reigned over the Resolute, all GAR members either were asleep or quietly carrying out their duties or were whispering in low voices.</p><p>This needed calm was the opposite of the fire that was raging because of the war, but it was a welcome calm. A calm that have been created by the love and the care of brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>